


Coming Home.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liza returns Home from the Hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little story!
> 
> I will be doing a series of one shot's based off my fic I Never Stopped Loving You.
> 
> Centered around Travis and Liza in that storyline/AU
> 
> If you'd like to read the first part of the series [CLICK HERE](I%20Never%20Stopped%20Loving%20You)
> 
> Part 2 should be soon.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_I've seen the Devil's face, it was the same as yours._

Liza staggered softly, touching along the wall to keep herself upright. Before she stopped, sinking to her knees. Her hands grasped into the pants of the scrubs she was wearing. She could feel the hot tears pouring down her face, the tight knot locked in her stomach. Why was all this happening? She sobbed softly, choking back the soft wails that demanded to be set free. She couldn't save Griselda. She'd tried, seen the look on Daniel and Ofelia's faces, as the truck had pulled away with her and Nick.

How was she supposed to tell them? Her hand slapped hard against her knee in anger, frustration, sadness. She felt a whirlwind of emotion storming inside her heart. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling, her teeth softly biting into her bottom lip, trying to silence the sound of her sobs.

_Travis, I need you._

Liza wished he'd been there. That she could have just seen him. She rocked softly, sobbing, wishing she could feel his arms tightly around her. Holding her, and gently cooing into her ear the promises of everything would be alright. That it'd all work out in the end. But she knew, it wouldn't. Liza sniffled softly, pushing herself upright. She was done here, if Bethany wanted her help anymore today, she was simply out of luck. Liza hurried through the maze of hallways, until she was finally out. Feeling the fresh air against her face. Blowing through her hair, cool, and crisp.

Liza hurried around, away from the sight of the men stationed there, as she dove throwing herself against the fence as she hurried up, and over. She was going home, to her son. Her pace was hurried, fast, and soon broke into a run frantic, and fast. Her legs running harder, and harder, pushing herself to run faster. Her legs moving in a blur of blue, as Liza hurried back. She felt the tears stinging her eyes, the thunder of her heart racing within her breast. She saw the fence, as she hurried around the side. Her fingers grasping, pulling herself up and over.

She grunted softly, dropping down on the other side as she hurried back toward the House. Quickly hurrying through the streets, and behind Houses, trying to stay hidden out of sight from anyone watching. She ducked down in the bushes as a few of men patrolling walked past. She waited, and waited until she couldn't hear their voice anymore, before she finally pushed free from the bush and returned on her pace. Liza shoved the door open, as Madison stood up, her eyes showing she was still furious with her for Nick.

"Where is my son?"

She'd never heard Madison's voice so cold before, Liza panted softly, looking at her.

"He's safe, safer than we are now,"

"Where is he?"

"He's with Dr Exner not far from here. I need to see my son Madison, where is he?"

Madison folded her arms over her chest, her eyes cold and laced with anger.

"I don't know where he is Liza,"

Liza shook her head softly, dropping to her knees. The tears wouldn't stop falling as she sobbed hard, and loud. Her son was out there, somewhere, she needed to find him, to just see him. Her tears fell harder, faster, stinging her eyes, slipping down her cheeks. The room was silent except for the soft sound of Liza's sobs, for her son, for everything that had happened since the fences had gone up.

Madison slowly eased over to her, dropping to her knees as she pulled her into a hug. Liza's arms softly hugged around her, gripping tightly to her, clinging to her, as she sobbed softly against her. Madisons hand slowly, ran through her hair, trying to soothe away her worries and fears. Ever since that night, they had promised to support each other. Support each other for the sake of their children. Who needed them now more than ever.

"I'm sorry Madison, I'm so sorry,"

Madison said nothing as she hugged her. Just gently wrapped her arms tighter around Liza.

"Shh, shh, calm down Liza. Just try and calm down,"

Her voice was soft and soothing, gentle, as she spoke to her. She couldn't calm down, how could she? Liza sucked in a deep breath of air suddenly, her arms tightening suddenly around Madison.

"Griselda,"

Liza sobbed as she tried to speak.

"Griselda she's dead,"

Madison pulled back looking at her, her eyes wide, and filled with question.

"How?"

Liza shook her head softly. Unable to speak for a moment. 

"Liza, how?"

"In the Hospital, Dr Exner she, she tried to help her but, she couldn't. I-I Had to-"

She cried harder, as the two of them hugged each other tightly. 

"Liza, it's not safe here, you need to tell me where Nick is, please,"

"He's at the Hospital, he's been running fevers, but, he's fine. I'm sorry,"

Madison and her sat in silence, softly hugged around each other, the two of them locked together in dead silence before finally, Madison spoke once more.

"Liza, I have to tell you about something,"

Liza looked up at her, her eyes filled with hot tears as they slowly streamed down her face. Her eyes filled with so much sadness, and confusion as to what Madison needed to tell her.

"Tell me about something?"

Her voice was soft, barely more than a soft whisper filling the room and the small gap of silence between the two of them. Softly cracking with emotion as she quietly sobbed. Madison nodded, slowly. Her fingers brushing some of Lizas hair behind her ear, and out of her face. Their eyes met each other's directly for a moment. Neither of the two speaking, before silence settling over them once more. Liza nodded softly, before Madison pulled away, her eyes filled with emotion, but not the sadness Liza's shown. Something else.

"It's about Cobalt,"


End file.
